


Flasks

by spookyscaryiwachan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Time, Shironeki - Freeform, Smut, Touka tries to help, blood wine, if you think about it au where Anteiku raid is delayed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscaryiwachan/pseuds/spookyscaryiwachan
Summary: Au where Kaneki's an alcoholic.





	Flasks

Whisky. Vodka. Beer. So many types of alcohol and Touka can't help but wonder if the old Kaneki would have tried any of them. Knowing him, he probably would have spit it out, never giving it a second chance, while Touka would laugh at him, not unkindly. Now it's like he's a new person. 

A loud bang resounded on her door, waking her up. Making her way to it, Touka wondered what idiot was being so loud at 2:00 am in the morning. It was kind of rhythmic, and she gave a sigh of relief when it stopped, then started again, louder and more desperate this time. She threw the door open, ready to kill whoever was being so inconsiderate.

A loud 'Touka-chan' could be heard, Kaneki coming in and throwing his arms around her, flask in one hand. He leaned on her for support, still swaying, as he retracted one arm, bring the flask to his lips. Grimacing, Touka snatched the flask away from him, he obviously reeked of alcohol.

'Sorry.' He blanched 'Do you want some?' She lightly pushed him away, but he was too drunk to balance himself, falling to the floor, giggling. Running to the sink, Touka poured what little amount was left down the drain, watching as Kaneki scampered to get up, snatching the flask away from her. He checked to see if any was left, his breath growing ragged and more desperate.

'No no no no!' He dived to the sink, leaning close to it 'Touka-chan, I need that!'

She glared at him.  
'No. You don't.' This drunk idiot was not Kaneki, who in the hell was this person? Pulling him away from the sink, she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, resentfully watching as he tried to focus on them, eyes swimming.   
'You don't need alcohol, okay.' He let out a whimper, protesting against her as the flask dropped to the floor, useless. She kicked it away from him, leading him to sit on her couch; there was no way he was going home like that.

'Do you need anything? Coffee? Water?' Both would help him, to sober him up, and keep him from a hangover. His head was down, as if he couldn't hear her. Shaking him slightly, she noticed his eyes were droopy.

'No,' His hand raised to his chin   
'I'm fine.'

Touka would have punched him, but he was nearly asleep, and Touka could see the bags under his eyes.

'H-hey, can I sleep here tonight?' He sounded so soft, and nervous, like the old him, if the stench of alcohol wasn't permeating the room. She gave him a warm look, as if he had to ask. She didn't speak, answering by laying him down gently, kicking off his shoes and unbuckling his belt. She retrieved several glasses of water, and a bucket if he needed it. Giving him a pillow and blanket, she stroked his hair until soft snores could be heard, Touka growing more solemn. She knew this was some sort of coping mechanism for him, he had been through a lot, but this was unhealthy, destructive.

When had he even gotten into alcohol anyway. It was probably when he left, their time apart, but Shittyama and Banjou should have kept him away from it. Maybe when his group disbanded - Touka hadn't seen him for a while then, no one had. Now he works behind the scenes at Anteiku, and she sees him just as much as when they weren't together.

Making her way back to her room, she got into bed, eyes wide open as she thought about her white-haired friend sleeping it off in the next room.

The next morning Touka woke up quite early, as usual. Jumping out of bed, she made her way her living room, cursing as Kaneki was no longer there, and neither was the flask.

The glasses were empty, bucket unused and impromptu bed made, like he was staying at a bed and breakfast. Too worried to get anything done, Touka remained antsy the whole day. It wasn't like she could go searching for Kaneki, he could be anywhere now, and he normally refused to tell people where he went, though it was probably to Itori's.

He showed up that night, drunk, Touka repeating what she had done the previous day. Soon it became routine for him to come to her apartment at night, intoxicated, with her taking care of him. She would stay up for him, waiting, worried when he would appear later than usual, and drunker too.

One night he showed up very late, beaten black and blue, blood trailing. She cleaned him up, giving him some of the baggy clothes Ayato once wore, which barely fit, and some meat, which he so hungrily gobbled up she couldn't believe it was Kaneki - eating like a ghoul. When she asked what happened he said he stumbled across some other ghoul's territory, and they fought. He said there was a whole group of them and when she asked if he disposed of the bodies he guiltily slurred, giving her his answer.

He fell asleep, and Touka followed the blood trail to his fight, his messy kills being so violent and not like Kaneki she knows he was drunk when he did this. Cleaning all the blood, she hid the bodies, making sure the ccg wouldn't be able to trace him. It took her the whole night, and when she got back it was daylight and Kaneki was gone.

He wasn't really the aggressive type of drunk, more crazy-like. Sometimes he was needy and desparate, or silent and weepy. Sometimes he just ignored her, going straight to lie on the couch that now permanently held pillows and duvets, waiting for her to join him and stroke his hair, which seemed to be the only way he would fall asleep.

Through the day all her windows were open, trying so hard to get rid of that stench. She would throughly rinse the sink, knowing it would just be filled up again, but it was good to have faith.

On some days he even acted like a big idiot.

'Maybe you should try some.' He proposed, bringing the flask to her mouth before she could reject him. Pouring some in her mouth, he watched as she spluttered, obviously disagreeing with it.   
'What the hell Kaneki!?' She screeched 'I'm underage for gods sake.'   
'Sa-ke.' He giggled, swigging some of it again, Touka swiftly snatching it and going to the sink. In the midst of pouring it he grabbed onto her wrist, halting her.   
'Quit that.' He whined like a child, though his grip got tighter. 'I need that.'

Using her strength, Touka turned her hand, draining the rest, leaving the flask in the sink. She observed his face, watching the different reactions he pulled. His eyebrows furrowed, sending her a harsh glare. He held on hard enough to bruise her arm. But he was drunk, and somehow Kaneki was always dumber down while under the influence.

She carefully lead him to her couch, sitting him on it and stroking his hair, his anger disappearing, replaced by sleepiness. She left the usual things beside him, going to her room, and ignoring the throbbing in her wrist. Like always, Touka couldn't sleep for hours, the worry for Kaneki becoming a major stress in her thoughts.

Feeling a bright light on him, Kaneki awoke. So he was at Touka-chan's again, wasn't he. Somehow he always ended up here, and he didn't know why, or how. He drank all the water, feeling his mind clear, and only a small hangover. Once again he tried to remember what happened last night, and like all the others, he grew slightly frustrated as he failed to do so. He made his way to Touka's room, opening the door slowly, avoiding the loud screech it made if it was opened too fast. He checked on her again as she slept, feeling more sorrow at the growing bags under her eyes. He probably kept her awake, selfishly, and she would take care of him. He sighed, Touka was a good friend. Looking at her arm, he noticed a bruise on her wrist, immediately feeling anger.   
Who did that to her? He fought the impulse to shake her awake, so he could question her until he was satisfied.

A dull pain leaked in his head, Kaneki thinking it was his hangover, until he remembered what happened last night. He stared at Touka, horrified, he didn't hurt her, did he? Not trusting himself to stay any longer, he ran out the room, mind swirling as he knocked over a glass, ignoring the loud crash. Touka shot up, thoughts instantly going to Kaneki. Just as Kaneki escaped her apartment, leaving a loud slam of the door that shook the walls, Touka climbed out of bed, going to her living room, staring at the mess he left in his wake.

'The fuck...' her voice was breathless, going to pick up the thrown sheets, clearing the glass. What had him like that?

He didn't show up the next night, Touka not getting any sleep, but he did show up the following, earlier than usual.

She heard a soft knocking, immediately knowing it was Kaneki. Shock overtook her as she swung the door open to a wide-eyed Kaneki, flask in hand but no smell of blood wine.

'Touka-chan, I need to talk to you?' He wasn't slurring, Touka watching him in confusion. Noticing the blank look directed to him, Kaneki's agitation grew. So she only remembered her alcohol-driven friend.

He pushed past her, going straight to the sink, pouring the whole contents away, which took longer than usual, as he hadn't drank any of it.   
'I can't do this anymore.' He left the flask where it was, unceremoniously dropping to the floor. Small sobs escaped him as Touka remained where she was, still.

Kaneki... sober... not drunk... It was like she forgot what he was like without the drink.

Her eyes widened, immediately dropping to the floor with him, holding his hand. He recoiled, massive guilt feeding him.

'I... I hu-hurt you.' His eyes were wide, latching onto the bruise he put on her.

Oh, that's it, she thought. To be honest she hadn't even thought about it, only the fact that he ran out so absurdly. This hadn't even crossed her mind.

'It's nothing.' She looked right in his watering eyes, telling the truth. 'Really, it's nothing. I've had worse.' She wasn't lying, it didn't bother her, except for the fact that it reminded her of him, and her worry only grew worse, not that she would tell him.

'Are y-you sure?' He looked up at her, hopeful. She gave him a smile, wrapping her arms round him  
'Sure.' He was overreacting, a lot.

Hesitantly returning the hug, he was surprised at how warm she felt, finding himself wanting to chase onto the feeling. His arms tightened around her as he thought about how much she cared for him. He didn't know anything when he was drunk, yet he always remembered the way to her apartment, and always wanted to be near her, like now.

'Touka-chan.' For some reason he felt an impulse to say her name, grabbing her attention, disappointed at the loss of warmth as she pulled away to face him. He looked into her concerned eyes, silent, seeing up close how beautiful they were. Getting lost in them would be his favourite thing to do.

He was starting to annoy her, he had broken their embrace just to dumbly stare at her. She was enjoying their contact.  
'Kane-' The feeling of something warm on her lips cut her off, eyes fluttering shut as she realised how much she liked this. She pressed harder against him, maybe too hard, but he didn't care, opening his mouth on reflex and slipping his tongue in her mouth, sighing at the closer contact.

She released at small moan when he suckled her bottom lip, Kaneki feeling something bloom in his chest. Getting closer to her, he got her against the wall, framing her head with his arms as she looped a hand on his cheek, the other one going to the back of his head, pulling him closer. He couldn't describe the massive relief - and something else - he felt when she started reciprocating, feeling hopeful for something he wasn't even sure of.

Unconsciously, he pulled her into his lap, still kissing, only realising when she moved her hips slightly, Kaneki reacting. Shit, she didn't think he came back for this, did she, because that wasn't it, not at all. He just wanted to see if she was okay, but he wasn't denying he was enjoying this, probably more than he should.

Breaking the kiss, she let out a gasp at something poking at her, shocked at the pleasant sting she felt in her stomach from it. Kaneki looked ready to apologise, Touka letting out a quiet 'it's fine', proving it by experimentally rocking her hips. She decided she liked it, watching the flush on his cheeks grow as he pushed against her, wanting to feel more. Hastily getting up, she could see the protest on his face.  
'Bedroom.' She offered, taking Kaneki's willing hand, dragging him to her room, where Kaneki lightly pushed her onto the bed, slowly climbing on top of her.

He wasn't going to hurt her again, ever.

Grinding against her, he wondered if he was the only one deriving pleasure from this, but her small pants and eagerness to push against him sated his worries. He played at the hem of her shirt, unsure, thankful when Touka crumpled it off herself, taking his off after, throwing them randomly to the floor.

She began to work his belt, pulling down his trousers, cupping him through his thin boxers.   
'Fuck!' He let out, rocking into her hand. She gave him a saucy grin, only making him want her more. She massaged him through his shorts, enjoying the way he shut his eyes and moaned her name, filling her with satisfaction as he became putty in her hands. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer he grabbed her wrist, halting her, sending a sheepish smile.

He didn't give her an excuse, deciding to be bold as rubbed her through her bra, swiftly unbuckling the garment, sliding it down her arms elegantly, savouring the feeling of her soft skin.   
'Where the hell did you learn to do that?' The Kaneki she knew wouldn't have been able to crack the code that is a bra.   
'Secret~' he teased, giving her a wink as he watched her flush grow.

Honestly, this was Touka's first time doing any of this, and she knew she should be embarrassed being so exposed, but this was Kaneki, and she had long acknowledged her feelings for him.

Descending on a perked nipple, he took a breath. He was merely acting on impulse, it wasn't like he had any experience with this stuff. They were both enjoying it, though, and they could learn together. He knew he had a soft spot for her anyway, and knew his reasons why.

He carefully watched her reactions as he rolled her nipple on his tongue, pinching the neglected one. He noted what she liked, hearing her breaths grow heavier as she thread her hands in his hair, guiding him. The wet noises coming from this act were embarrassing, but strangely arousing.

Hands travelling to her shorts, he hesitated, Touka giving him a nod of confirmation as he peeled them off. He turned to his boxers, stripping them off as he did the same to her.

'I'll be gentle, okay?' He promised, sliding against her as he positioned his cock at her entrance, seeing as she bit her lip.   
'You're sure you're okay with this?' She hastily nodded, she didn't want to stop, not now, and she could tell Kaneki didn't want to either.  
'I'm sure.' Her voice squeaked, she was a bit nervous.

He kissed her, slowly pushing in, having to stop every few seconds because the pain on her face was something he didn't want to see, nor make her feel. In hopes of distracting her, he left kisses all over her face, hand going to her clit, playing with it. He waited until she looked comfortable, before trying again, only stopping when the pain looked a lot for her. He managed to go all the way in, groaning at the feeling of her surrounding him. It took him all of his restraint to not thrust into her wildly, instead continuously jabbing her clit until her impatience decided for her.   
'Move-' She whined, Kaneki trying not to chuckle - Touka-chan was Touka-chan, after all. The feeling of him inside her didn't hurt anymore, but there was no feeling of pleasure from it, and she wanted to know what it was like.

He shallowly rocked his hips, already so deep inside her. Every so often he would wait for reassurances that she was okay, before picking up the pace and adding more length to this thrusts. She felt the blankness go away, replaced with a feeling that made her toes curl. Soon she met him with each thrust, feeling something coil in her stomach, begging for him to move faster and harder.

He slid out of her almost completely, Touka ready to complain, before slamming into her, both letting out chokes and groans. Doing it again, Touka could feel the vibrations on her clit as she locked her legs around his hips, immediately liking the new angle as it reached deeper than before.

She cradled her head against his neck, leaving a hickey. The way she could smell him, only him and no alcohol, filled her with a great sense of relaxation. Placing a small bite on his nape, she peppered kisses up to his jaw, connecting their lips in a searing kiss that had Kaneki increasing his efforts, bringing her legs to his shoulders.

He made sure to capture any bead of sweat he could, groaning at her taste. It was even more addictive than blood wine.

Sucking at her nipples, he slammed into her, changing his angle so that it hit her sweet spot every time, Touka crying out with each thrust. Kaneki was losing himself, desperate to give her the pleasure she deserved. He snaked a hand to her clit, listening as her moans got louder, screams getting more high pitched as she gasped, vision flashing white as he helped prolong her orgasm, Touka trembling beneath him.

Watching the display intently, Kaneki felt himself come undone as well, spilling into her, Touka loving the feeling of warmth in her stomach. He struggled to keep himself up, crumpling onto her, though right now she was to sated to care. Mustering all his energy, he rolled off, collapsing beside her. He brought the sheets over their goosebump-covered skin, feeling a way he didn't know he could feel.

'Wow.' He breathed, both facing the ceiling, a small grin on his features.   
'Yeah.' She replied, obviously still recovering, she couldn't keep up with him. He turned to face her, studying her.

Sober, he realised that her hair has gotten longer than the bob he remembers, going slightly past her shoulders. It was a good look for her, though he was sure she would look beautiful in any style. Taking some strands into his hand, he marvelled at how soft it was, and why he had never touched it before, though she probably would have killed him.

'You're growing your hair out.' Touka was still recovering her breath, only able to muster a breathless sound of agreement, Kaneki letting out a wistful smile, she was perfect.

Kissing her on the cheek, he delighted at the affectionate sound she made, before wrapping his arm around her, pulling her closer to his chest. He stroked her hair, whispers of 'sleep' escaping him, waiting until she was comfortable enough so he could fall asleep too. This was better than any experience alcohol could give him.

He came again the next night, flask forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this was an idea I've thought about before, but I decided to try an write it anyway


End file.
